marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Super-Soldier Serum
The Super-Soldier Serum, also called the Super-Soldier Formula, is the name for a process to increase the physical attributes of its recipient to the peak of human potential. Peak Humans are superior to any Olympic level athletes who have ever competed. Top athletes normally have one or two aspects close to, or a bit under, peak level. While peak human enhancements have all their capabilities like intellect, strength, speed, durability, healing,etc.. at the maximum level of human potential. "Serum" is somewhat of a misnomer, as the "serum" actually consists of various processes. Characters that are considered by a enhancement true "Peak-Potential" are noted to be Captain America, Isaiah Bradley, Protocide, Union Jack (different SSS variant), and Black Panther (Wakanda-herb). Variations of the serum have been developed over the years which induced greater-mutations then Peak human, one which even created the powerful Sentry. But the more powerful variants come with strange side-effects to mental deficiencies. =History= Operation: Rebirth The first known Super-Soldier Serum was developed as part of a top secret US Government experiment called Operation: Rebirth. The creator of the Super-Soldier formula was The first, and arguable the most successful, recipient of the serum was Steve Rogers. Selected by General Chester Phillips of the U.S. Army to undergo testing, Rogers was at last administered the Super-Soldier serum. Given part of the compound intravenously and another part orally, Rogers was then bombarded by "vita-rays," a special combination of exotic (in 1941) wavelengths of radiation designed to accelerate and stabilize the serum's effect on his body. Steve Rogers emerged from the vita-ray chamber with a body as perfect as a body can be and still be human. A Nazi spy who observed the experiment murdered Dr. Erskine mere minutes after its conclusion. Erskine died without fully committing the Super-Soldier formula to paper, leaving Steve Rogers the sole beneficiary of his genius. Attempt to Reproduce Rebirth Isaiah Bradley is a surviving victim of U.S. WWII experiments to reproduce Erskine's process, is also sometimes referred to as Captain America. Nazi Attempts See Master Man (Wilhelm Lohmer) Grand Director In 1953 the man who would become the Grand Director flew to Germany, and examined the files of Major Kerfoot, a Nazi espionage officer in the SS. He discovered that the papers contained the original Super-Soldier formula. He revealed his discovery to certain high officials in the US government, and made a deal whereby he would become the new Captain America, and act as a symbol during the Korean War. How the original Super-Soldier formula came to be in the possession of the Nazis is unknown, especially as Erskine died without fully committing the Super-Soldier formula to paper. Power Man Later, research scientist Dr. Noah Burstein recruited Luke Cage as a volunteer for experimental cell regeneration based on a variant of the Super-Soldier process he had previously used to empower Warhawk. Burstein immersed Lucas in an electrical field conducted by an organic chemical compound; when he left Lucas unattended, someone misused the experiment's controls, hoping to maim or kill Lucas. Lucas's treatment was accelerated past its intent, inducing body-wide enhancement that gave him superhuman strength and durability. Anti-Cap The Navy was attempting to make its own version of Captain America using the 'AVX' patch. Loosely based off of the Power Man Process Luke Cage underwent, it was hoped that continued applications of the patch would be a more controllable dosage and keep the subject from going rogue. Unfortunately, the process seemed to aggravate Anti-Cap's mental problems. =Related Articles= *Super-Soldiers - for a complete list * Weapon Plus * Operation Rebirth * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Destroyer * Union Jack * Master Man * Grand Director * Sentry * Luke Cage * Anti-Cap =External Links= Category:Miscellaneous